User talk:CLamanatha
Character Evolutions Hi! You may have missed it, but there have been several community conversations, and a note at Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines, that "Through the Years" pages are reserved for major characters with major changes. Take a look at Talk:Mokey Fraggle Through The Years for the most recent discussion (current consensus is to delete). Ma Gorg Through the Years had already had its info merged into Ma Gorg and the page deleted. It might be a good idea to start a conversation at Category talk:Character Variants before you start a "Through the Years" page. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Mistake Mr. Essex has no rods. But he does have live hands. --User:BuddyBoy600 Performer Box Hi! Just so you know, we have a policy that performer boxes are limited to the main performer(s), which is defined as whoever played the character most consistently over a span of time. With Janice, that was Richard Hunt, with everyone else doing anything from a season to two appearances or less, so we track that in the performer list in the article, not in a box. Thanks! Also, please respond so we know you've received these messages. Communication is vital on the Wiki, as is citing your sources. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:56, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Adrienne Hi again! Similar to the Fat Cat message, we try not to create pages with links to images that don't exist yet. Right now, the performer info is also unsourced, and the single sentence that "Adrienne is Jack's girlfriend" is already covered on the song page. Please don't recreate. Thanks! Also, per the Tarnish Brothers question and my earlier message, please remember to provide sources for your info. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:55, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Tarnish Brothers What's your source for the individual performers? -- MuppetDude 18:28, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Fat Cat Hi again. I reformatted your edits to "Fat Cat," since "Lavender Singer" and so on aren't real names, just convenient fan labels. As such, anything that can be said about the characters is already included on the song page and the relevant pattern pages have images. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:50, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Sources Hi! I reverted your changes pertaining to Sloth. See, the performer unknown box, which goes to the talkpage, is there for a reason. As you can see by the discussion, almost everyone has an opinion as to who the character sounds like. Nobody has a source, however. If you have a source or an argument for Dave Goelz as the voice, please place it on the talk page first. Similarly, what's your source for this addition to 1959? Did you find an article or something which noted that the Esskay ads weren't added until that year? We're not discouraging you from contributing, mind, we just like to source everything as much as possible. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:43, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 01:45, 13 March 2008 (UTC)